Iris
by Toughluckbaby
Summary: Just a story about Ricky and Grace being friends and their friendship blossoming. Could their friendship turn into something more? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Iris

Chapter 1

Ricky's POV

I went to Grace Bowman's house today to study with her for our history exam that we have to take tomorrow. Usually the part when we are studying is the part when I try to seduce her when her relatives are not home. Although she didn't really have that affect on me, she was one of those girls I wanted to get to know better, actually she was the only girl I wanted to get to know better and when I mean get to know better, I mean actually talking to her for hours and hours. So we did that after we studied and it turns out we have a lot of things in common and a lot of things that we don't have in common. As we were talking in her room, her cell phone rings, and she answers by saying, "Hello? Yeah dad, I'm still studying with Ricky. Mom's not here." She rolls her eyes and continues but in an irritated tone in her voice, "She's at the store and she took Tom with her. Ok, ok, fine. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at me in a displeasing way, knowing that look wasn't meant for me, she sighed and said, "Apparently my dad wants you to go home because my mom and my brother aren't here watching me."

I said, "It doesn't surprise me, your dad has never liked me, even after what happened on television, when we were hugging and my shirt was off, and it looked like I wanted to do it with you."

She laughed a little and said, "My dad is just like that, he doesn't like any guys my age, even if they're religious, he still won't trust them."

I nodded and said, "Well I should go, I don't want your dad coming home and seeing me still here, in his house, with his beautiful daughter."

She then looked at me very flattered and asked, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Embarrassed of what I said, I started turning red in the face, and said, "Yeah, I guess."

She then smiled and said to me, "Aww, you're turning red, how cute. I made you blush."

"Ha ha, very funny. Just for that, I'm going to have to tickle you to death."

She flirtatiously said, "Not if you can catch me first me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

She then jumped off her bed and then ran straight out of her room, so I decided to run after her. As we ran through the kitchen and ran through the living room, I caught up to her and started to tickle her sides, as I was tickling her, she was giggling. Once I stopped tickling her, I looked into her eyes, she looked into mine, then I leaned into kiss her and as she leaned into kiss me, I just freaked out and said to her, "I got to go."

She then nodded, looking stunned, and said, "Ok, bye. Good luck on that test tomorrow."

"Yeah thanks."

After I closed the front door of Grace's house, I was so shocked, yet scared, yet excited when I was about to kiss her. I couldn't let this happen though and I didn't want to hurt her like I hurt the other girls in my past. I wanted her, yet I couldn't have her because of my screwed up life. Somehow I couldn't let her in all the way, even if we're friends, I just couldn't tell her about my father, because I didn't want her to see the weak and angry side of me, it would affect her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Iris- A Gricky love story

Iris- A Gricky love story

Part 2

The next day when I went to school, I went to go to my locker to get my things for first period. Then out of nowhere I bumped into Adrian, I wasn't as pleased to see her as she was pleased to see me. With her seductive smile she said to me, "So are you up for one on one time tonight, at my house?"

This was the part where I say of course and then I make out with her but now that needed to change for Grace I gave Adrian a different answer. I said, "Look Adrian, I know that I've treated you badly by using you, I'm sorry for that I really am and some good guy will come along and treat you with respect. So what I'm trying to say is… I just want to be friends with you."

I could tell she was upset by the look in her face then she said furiously, "Please you're just tired of me, you don't want to be my friend and I certainly don't want to be your friend."

I gave her a sympathetic look and said, "I'm not tired of you, I just don't want to go back to my old ways with you. I've learned my lesson and I'm moving on."

She still couldn't believe what I told her, she still looked like she was upset. The she said to me, "Yeah moving on to your next sleeping partner let's see maybe it could be… Grace?"

I said to her, "It's not like that ok, Grace and I are just friends and I would never do anything to hurt her. I know I've hurt a lot of people in my past but I'm not going to make the same mistake with Grace."

Adrian rolled her eyes at me and said, "Please it's all you ever do is hurt everyone around you. Sooner or later you're going to hurt her like you hurt me."

I started to get annoyed and frustrated with Adrian, she made it hard for me on who I was. She was making me have doubts about myself and how I could change, it seemed like anytime I talked to her or anyone else they made me feel low, like I was nothing, except for Grace, she was the only person who made me feel like I could change. This conversation with Adrian just made me feel even worse about myself.

Then I said to Adrian, "Look Adrian, if you don't want to talk to me anymore that's fine, I understand. I just thought you would have accepted my apology."

I was about to walk away then she pulled on my sleeve from my shirt and tugged me closer to her. Adrian said, "Oh you're not getting away that easy. I know you still want me, Ricky just admit it. I'm meant for you and you're meant for me."

Adrian pulled me in and kissed me but I didn't kiss her back instead I tugged away from her. Then as I pulled away from Adrian, I heard a familiar voice saying my name, "Ricky?"

I turned around to see who it was, it was Grace she looked at me and Adrian in disbelief. Then I said to Grace, "Grace, it's not what you think-"

Grace then looked hurt and upset. Grace said, "Save your excuses Ricky I don't want to hear them. Obviously that kiss we almost had the other day meant nothing to you. So go back to what you were doing with Adrian, you both deserve each other."

As tears streamed down her face she then ran away and then I did something unexpected, I ran after her. I didn't care about Adrian's feelings at that moment the only person I really seemed to care about was Grace. As Grace turned around a corner down the hall, I pushed people out of the way to get to her, and I yelled her name, "Grace!"

Then as more people started to crowd the halls, I lost track of Grace. I felt like I was to blame for the kiss, I could've prevented it from happening, I could've prevented from coming closer to Adrian. Now I hope Grace could forgive me, I hope she understood that I wasn't using her to get to Adrian, and that all I was trying to do was make peace with her. As the bell rang for class, I saw Grace go into the girl's bathroom and then I decided to go in there after her. As I entered the bathroom, I noticed that she was hiding in a nearby stall, crying non stop. Then I said to her, "Grace, can you please just let me explain?"

Grace said, "What's there to explain, you're just an asshole who likes getting girls into bed and likes breaking their heart."

I came close to the stall she was in and as I pressed my hand against the wall I said, "Yeah I used to be that guy but now I'm in the process of changing. Could you just give me a chance to be the guy that you want?"

Grace said, "How can I give you that chance, when I saw you and Adrian kissing in the halls?"

I sighed and said, "Adrian kissed me but I didn't kiss her back. She can't let go of me because of our past and our past was mostly based on sex. We didn't really go out, we just used each other for sex but I've learned that sex is not a game and it's not about toying with someone's emotions. You've made me see that Grace."

Grace said, "How do I know you're not lying to me about sex changing you?"

I tried holding back my feelings for Grace because I promised myself I would keep my friendship with Grace. I said to her with emotion, "Because I really am willing to change for you. If I have to give up sex with another girl just to be your friend and be there for you, I will. I'll do anything just to be faithful to you."

Grace asked, "So you're not just making this up?"

I effortfully said, "No, I mean every word of it. All you have to do is trust me. So what do you say… do you trust me Grace Bowman?

Grace sighed and opened her stall door, when she faced me she crossed her arms and said, "Only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to forget about that moment we had at my house. Just to let you know, I don't think I should be seeing anyone right now especially you. I mean I was in a really bad relationship before, with jack and I just think I shouldn't go through it again. Soo…"

As she tried to continue talking to me, her eyes started to get glossy, she started to get a little more teary eyed and as she pressed her lips together she tried hard to force back her tears. She then continuously said, "Soo I think we should just be friends."

As I nodded, I agreed and disagreed with what she said. I thought to myself, _"If only I was Jack for the day and I had the chance to be with Grace, I would tell her how much she means to me." _

As I looked at her eyes filled with tears, I told her, "Come here." I pulled her into a hug and I said to her, "Grace, one day you'll find a guy who is put together and not messed up, a guy who would do anything for you, who would tell how much he loves you and show how much he cares for you."

She said to me, "I'm sorry if I tried to kiss you the other day, I guess I just got caught up in the moment and I promise it won't happen again."

"Yeah, I guess I got caught up in the moment too," I said regretfully.

I thought to myself, _"I just didn't get caught up in the moment with Grace, I actually feel something for her and if only she knew. Although she couldn't know, she could never know now because I'm trying to focus on trying to pick up the pieces and get my life together, so eventually one day I can be the guy for her."_


End file.
